If you're asking
by Just LeakyCauldron
Summary: If you’re asking... Dumbledore konfrontiert Harry mal wieder mit etwas. Wie wird er sich entscheiden? Und was wird diese Entscheidung für Folgen für Draco haben? Warning: Slash, Lime: HxD, OOCDraco, letzter Teil up
1. Teil 1

Hallihallo. ::reinwusel::

Mann oh Meter, ich wollte diese Geschichte schon soo lange veröffentlich. Ich meine, wann hab ich sie geschrieben, vor einem dreiviertel Jahr? ::sich selbst nicht versteh:: Obwohl, vielleicht habe ich eine Erklärung... **Ich hänge sehr, sehr, sehr an dieser absoluten OOC-Draco-Story** (wie's mit Harry aussieht, hab ich noch nicht so ganz rausbekommen ;o) ) und ehrlich, **jegliche Kritik wird an mir vorübergehen**. ::nick::

Ich denke, mehr muss ich auch nicht sagen. Ich hoffe, ihr genießt diese Geschichte. Ich liebe sie wirklich, auch wenn das sehr selbstherrlich ist. Aber ich stehe absolut hinter dieser Sache. Mehr Begeisterung bringe ich nur für „Sense & Sensibility" auf. ) Im Übrigen hab ich auch schon nen Teil an der Fortsetzung geschrieben. Heile Welt muss ja mal sein. :)

Wie gesagt, Draco ist OOC und das ist auch gut so. ::grins:: Der erste Teil ist zugegeben auch nicht sonderlich lang... Na ja, we will see.

, - ' - , - ' - ,

Zur Story:

1/5

_Warning_: Slash – Lime

_Disclaimer_: s. Bio ;o)

**_Danke_**: meiner **Beta Lilith35** oder Katharina, von der ich soo lange nichts mehr gehört habe. ::seufz::

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

* * *

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , 

**If you're asking...**

, - ' - , - ' - ,

Teil 1

, - ' - ,

Es war einer der ersten schönen Tage im ersten Jahr des Friedens, als Harry und Professor Dumbledore an einem Tisch in Harrys Wohnung saßen und ein langes Gespräch führten.

Aus irgendeinem Grund hatte Harry von Anfang an nicht geglaubt, dass es bei der einfachen Bitte Dumbledores, mit ihm einen Tee zu trinken, bleiben würde. Er kannte den Direktor seiner ehemaligen Schule nun lange genug.

Als er Albus auf den wahren Grund seines Kommens angesprochen hatte, war dieser nur langsam mit der Sprache rausgerückt. Zuerst hatte er vom beendeten Krieg, seinen Nachwirkungen und der Angst um die Sicherheit seines Schützlings gesprochen. Langsam war Harry ungeduldig geworden; er hasste es, dass Dumbledore nie sofort auf den Punkt kam.

Es hatte in der Vergangenheit Spannungen zwischen ihnen gegeben, doch die waren behoben worden. Mittlerweile hatten sie ihr Vater-Sohn-Verhältnis eigentlich ausgebaut. Kf1 Dennoch brauchte Albus noch eine Weile, bis er zum entscheidenden Punkt kam.

Harry trommelte bereits ungeduldig auf der Tischplatte herum und sah den alten Mann mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Ja, also, Harry...", meinte Dumbledore nun schon zum hundertsten Male an diesem Nachmittag. „Du weißt, ich hab es dir erklärt, ich bin um deine Sicherheit besorgt. Aber ich habe eine Möglichkeit gefunden, dir Schutz zu bieten, bis wir sicher sein können, dass dir nichts mehr passieren kann."

Zum ersten Mal erlebte Harry den Zaubermeister nervös. Er ahnte nichts Gutes. Dumbledore war nie nervös. Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen.

„Albus, komm endlich auf den Punkt!", sagte er gereizt.

Albus seufzte, was auch wieder gänzlich untypisch für ihn war.

Harry hätte ihn am liebsten rausgeschmissen, so wahnsinnig machte er ihn langsam.

Sein Gegenüber räusperte sich noch einmal und sah ihn dann an. „Wie gesagt..." Einen Moment schwieg er wieder, dann: „Harry, würdest du Draco Malfoy heiraten?"

Der junge Mann saß wie vom Donner gerührt da. Heiraten? Draco Malfoy? Zuerst starrte er Dumbledore an, dann wandte er den Kopf ab und stand schließlich auf, trat ans Fenster und blickte auf die Straße hinaus. Seine Gedanken rauschten schneller durch seinen Kopf, als die Autos über den Asphalt. Vom ersten Augenblick an, als er Draco in der Winkelgasse getroffen hatte, bis hin zum Höhepunkt des Krieges, als Draco zum Orden übergetreten war und einer der ärgsten Kämpfer gegen das Dunkle geworden war, alles hatte er plötzlich vor Augen.

Ja, er hatte sich verändert, das war auch Harry aufgefallen, aber er hatte sich nicht groß darum gekümmert. Es waren genug andere gewesen, um die er sich hatte sorgen müssen, Freunde und Bekannte, die ihm nicht in seiner Jugend das Leben schwer gemacht hatten. Außerdem hatte er so gut wie möglich versucht, Abstand von den anderen Kämpfern zu halten, um nicht als emotionales Wrack aus dem Krieg zu gehen. Es war schlimm genug gewesen, dass er Freunde aus seiner Schulzeit im Sarg zu Grabe hatte tragen müssen, er hatte sich nicht auch noch zusätzlich Angst aufbinden können.

Harry blickte über die Straße hinaus auf das Haus gegenüber. Dort wohnte eine kleine Familie, das Paar jung verheiratet, die Tochter nicht mal ein Jahr alt.

Eigentlich hatte sich Harry nie Gedanken darum gemacht, eine Familie zu gründen, nicht solange er der Einzige war, der etwas hatte gegen Voldemort unternehmen können. Doch wenn er es sich jetzt so überlegte...

Aber er musste sich verstecken. Noch war es zu gefährlich für ihn, ein öffentliches Leben zu führen, mit Familienfesten und gemütlichen Abenden in Kneipen. Wie sollte er da jemanden kennen lernen? Er war Anfang zwanzig; wie lange es dauerte, bis alle Todesser unschädlich gemacht waren, konnte ihm keiner sagen, aber es konnte Jahre dauern. Und dann war es schwierig... Obendrein bei seinem Status. Wie viele Frauen wollten sich nicht gern den Helden angeln?

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein und er drehte sich um. „Weiß Draco, dass du hier bist?"

Albus sah von seiner Teetasse auf. „Ja, ich habe bereits mit ihm gesprochen."

„Und?"

„Er sagte, er würde alles für dich tun."

Harry runzelte die Stirn. Diese Aussage verstand er nicht. „Wie ist das gemeint?"

Dumbledore zuckte mit den Schulter. „Ich weiß es nicht, er hat es mir so gesagt. Und Harry glaub mir, der Junge hat sich geändert, er meint es ehrlich."

Harry kam das Ganze trotzdem noch recht eigenartig vor. Er wandte sich wieder der Straße zu und spielte an einem Blatt der Pflanze auf der Fensterbank herum.

„Du kannst es dir ja überlegen. Und es muss nicht für immer sein. Es gibt da Möglichkeiten -"

„Ja.", unterbrach ihn der Junge einfach und kam zum Tisch zurück.

Dumbledore sah ihn verwirrt an.

„Ja, ich heirate ihn.", erklärte Harry. „Und nun lass mich bitte allein."

Wortlos und mit gerunzelter Stirn verließ der Professor die Wohnung.

Harry ließ sich auf sein Sofa sinken. _Er würde alles für dich tun_, hallte es in seinem Kopf wieder. Alles für ihn tun... Harry seufzte. Was hatte sich bloß geändert, dass Draco so etwas sagte? Oder hatte sich nichts in ihm geändert, konnte er nur endlich das sein und sagen, was er schon gewesen war und hatte sagen wollen?

Harry schloss die Augen. Er rief sich die letzten Erinnerungen an Draco ins Gedächtnis. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass sie sich gesehen hatte. Als Harry Ron in St. Mungo besucht hatte, weil er im Endkampf eine recht schlimme Schnittverletzung am Bein davon getragen hatte, war er im Flur auf Draco getroffen. Dieser hatte mit gebrochenem Bein in einem Rollstuhl gesessen und vor sich hingestarrt. Sie hatten nur ein paar kurze Worte gewechselt. Freundlich waren sie nun immer zueinander, aber sie hatten sich nicht angefreundet. Harry hatte Draco gute Besserung gewünscht und war dann weiter zu Ron geeilt.

Jetzt tat Harry das plötzlich Leid. Doch war es wirklich richtig, Draco zu heiraten? Sie kannten sich doch gar nicht und sollten nun möglicherweise ein paar Jahre zusammen wohnen?

Vielleicht war das aber auch die Gelegenheit, Draco endlich mal ein paar Fragen zu stellen, auf die er schon sein ganzes Leben lang eine Antwort wollte...

, - ' - , - ' - ,

...to be continued...

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

* * *


	2. Teil 2

**Tagchen.**

Zugegeben, es hat ein Weilchen gedauert, bis der nächste Teil kam. Na ja, ich hab mal wieder meine verschlafene und vielleicht auch geizige Phase, also stört euch nicht weiter dran. Und es ist ja nicht so, als hättet ihr gar nichts bekommen. :)

Okay... Heute treffen unsere Schnuckel aufeinander und beim nächsten Mal geht's dann zur Sache. ;)

, - ' - , - ' - ,

Zur Story:

2/5

_Warning_: Slash – Lime

_Disclaimer_: s. Bio ;o)

, - ' - , - ' - ,

Nun denn...

**_Danke an_**

**_- _**meiner _Beta Lilith35_****

- _Koko_: Hey Sweet... Meine Ideen? Ich glaub, die laufen mir jeden Tag über den Weg... Das ist ja auch das Problem. ;o) ::knuddel::

- _Angie_: Ich denke schon, dass klar wird, was es Draco nützt, wenn er Harry heiratet. Und ob sie sich verkriechen... mal sehn. ;)

- _Snuggles2_: Na ja, ich hoffe, dass du in die Story noch reinkommst. So schwer ist das Ganze nicht. Und ich glaub, ne gewissen Logik hat's auch. ;)

- _BlueStar84_: Jaah, wie es scheint, sind die Jungs irgendwie schwul. ;) Ich meine, sonst würde auch Albus nicht auf die Idee kommen. Zugegeben, es ist ein bisl querch. Ob Draco in Harry verliebt ist? We will see. :)

- _moonshine_: Du Flummi. ::grinsel:: Hab jetzt ne halbe Stunde über der Frage gebrühtet, wie man dieses Wort schreibt. Pflummi oder Flummi oder Flummy? ::schulterzuck:: Na ja. Danke. )

- _nisal_, _LuckyShadow_, _tinkita_, _mrsgaladriel und bloody Death Eater_ - Dank

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

* * *

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

Teil 2

, - ' - ,

Es war der 1. März 2004, als die Hochzeit stattfand. Keine drei Wochen war es her, dass Dumbledore bei Harry gewesen war und ihn gefragt hatte, ob er Draco heiraten würde.

Zwei Tage später war Harry für fünf Tage weggefahren, im Geleitschutz zweier Freunde, er musste einfach mal raus. Danach begannen die Vorbereitungen. Warum alle so eine Hektik machten, konnte sich der ehemalige Gryffindor nicht wirklich erklären; wenn es doch um ihre Sicherheit ging, warum veranstaltete man dann ein großes Fest? Ja, Dumbledore hatte erklärt, dass sie es trotz allem genießen sollten und das dafür gesorgt war, dass nichts nach außen dringen würde.

In all dem Trubel war es allerdings jedem entgangen, dass sich Harry und Draco hätten sehen sollen. Sie wurden überall eingespannt und nebenbei ging Harry weiterhin seiner Arbeit im Ministerium nach. Er war vorerst in den Innendienst der Aurorenabteilung versetzt worden, was fast noch stressiger war als der aktive Posten.

So kam es also, dass sich die jungen Männer bis zum Tage ihrer Trauung nicht einmal wieder gesehen hatten...

' - , - '

Harry saß im Ankleidezimmer für den Bräutigam, Dumbledore war bei ihm.

„Eine halbe Stunde noch.", bemerkte dieser, als er auf die Uhr sah.

Harry wandte den Blick von seinem Spiegelbild, das er gedankenverloren angestarrt hatte, ab und richtete ihn auf den festlich gekleideten Direktor.

„Ich habe Draco seit über zwei Monaten nicht gesehen, ihr habt das nicht sehr geschickt eingefädelt.", antwortete er.

Albus schwieg.

„Ist er schon da?", fragte Harry nun.

„Ja, schon eine ganze Weile."

„Dann hol ihn bitte, ich möchte wenigstens ein paar Sätze mit ihm gesprochen haben, bevor er mein Mann wird."

Der Professor ging und kam keine zwei Minuten später zusammen mit Draco wieder. Er ließ den blonden Jungen an sich vorbei in den Raum treten, in dem Harry nun am Fenster stand, und zog sich dann zurück.

Einen Moment herrschte eine unangenehme Stille zwischen den beiden Verlobten.

Plötzlich war Harry mulmig zumute und er wurde nervös. „Hi.", sagte er und lächelte ihm unsicher zu.

Draco stand noch immer an der Tür. „Hi.", erwiderte er und seine Stimme zitterte.

Harry runzelte die Stirn. „Alles in Ordnung?" Er machte einen Schritt auf den anderen zu.

Dieser nickte langsam.

„Nervös?", fragte Harry mit leichtem Lächeln.

Erneut nickte Draco und lächelte zurück.

„Ich auch.", gestand ihm der Dunkelhaarige. Er wollte sich wieder umwenden und zu seinem Stuhl zurückkehren, als Draco plötzlich einen Schritt auf ihn zu machte und scheinbar nach seinem Arm greifen wollte, dann aber zögerte und in seiner Bewegung innehielt.

Harry blickte ihn verwundert an.

„Ich -" Der ehemalige Slytherin sah ihm direkt in die Augen. „Ich wollte mich dafür bedanken, dass du zugestimmt hast."

Harry wurde ganz komisch zumute unter diesem Blick und bei diesen Worten. Diese Ehe war wirklich nicht mehr als ein Pakt, oder?

Seufzend entgegnete er: „Ich brauche schließlich jemanden als Geheimniswahrer, auf den ich mich verlassen kann."

Einen Augenblick zögerte Draco wieder, dann antwortete er: „Ich könnte dich nie verraten."

Da wandte Harry sich ab. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Was geschah hier mit ihm, mit ihnen beiden? Warum sagte Draco so etwas?

Ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass bereits fast zehn Minuten vergangen waren.

„Und es muss ja nicht für immer sein.", meinte Draco und er klang unglücklich dabei. „Wenn du irgendwann eine Frau kennen lernst und mir ihr zusammen sein willst... Scheiden lassen können wir uns nicht, aber..."

Harry machte einen schnellen Schritt zu Draco herüber und brachte ihn damit zum Schweigen. Er wollte nicht hören, was der Blonde von Trennung erzählte, wenn er ihn in wenigen Minuten heiraten sollte.

„Unser beider Leben liegen in unseren Händen. Vergiss das nie.", sagte er eindringlich. „Nie!"

Draco schüttelte stumm den Kopf. Er sah fast ängstlich aus.

Harry seufzte erneut. „Entschuldige. Bitte... erzähl mir was von dir. Ich soll dich in knapp zwanzig Minuten heiraten und ich kenne dich eigentlich überhaupt nicht."

Wieder schüttelte Draco leicht den Kopf. „Ich hoffe, dass wir genug Zeit haben werden, uns kennen zu lernen.", sagte er. „Aber bitte, lass mich alles vergessen, was früher war. Ich ertrag das nicht mehr." Seine Stimme war von Wort zu Wort brüchiger geworden. Nun wandte er sich von Harry ab.

Der dunkelhaarige Junge war überrascht, aber er verstand Draco. Langsam ging er zu ihm und legte ihm die Hände auf die Schultern. „Ist gut.", meinte er. „Du bist auch meine Hoffnung auf einen Neuanfang." Noch bevor er realisierte, was er sagte, war es auch schon passiert.

Draco lehnte sich leicht gegen ihn und Harry umschloss ihn mit seinen Armen, legte seine Hände auf seinen Bauch. Es war schön, jemanden bei sich zu haben, er genoss die Wärme, die von Draco ausging. Und auf einmal überlegte er, ob nicht doch mehr als nur der Eigennutz hinter diesem Tag stand.

Zögerlich ließ Draco seinen Kopf rückwärts auf Harrys Schulter sinken.

„Ist okay.", wisperte dieser. Er lehnte seinen Kopf an Dracos, genoss die Stille, die nur durch Geräusche von draußen gestört wurde.

Minutenlang standen sie so da. Manchmal war es so still, dass Harry Dracos Atem hören konnte. Sie hatten beide die Augen geschlossen, nur ihre Finger tasteten an den Händen des anderen entlang.

Wenn es nach Harry gegangen wäre, hätten sie die Trauung verlegen können, damit er noch länger so hätte stehen können. Dracos Nähe beruhigte ihn ganz eigenartig und ließ ihn doch eine Gänsehaut bekommen, ausgelöst durch einen Wohlfühlschauer, der ihm über den ganzen Körper fuhr, als Draco seine Hand streichelte.

Kein Wort sprachen sie und doch hatte Harry das Gefühl, er würde Draco von Sekunde zu Sekunde besser kennen lernen. Gleichzeitig kämpfte er gegen den neuen Drang an, Dracos Bauch zu streicheln und seinen Hals zu liebkosen, wie es ihm seine innere Stimme einflüsterte.

Bevor seine Phantasie mit ihm durchging, löste er sich sanft von seinem Verlobten und warf einen erneuten Blick auf die Uhr.

„Es ist acht vor zwei, wir sollten uns bereit machen.", sagte er dann leise. Es tat ihm fast weh, die Stille zu unterbrechen.

Draco drehte sich um und nickte leicht.

Als sie dann zusammen den Raum verlassen wollten, hielt der Blonde Harry auf. „Ich wünschte, ich hätte das verdient.", flüsterte er. Dabei blickte er ihm wieder so tief in die Augen, dass Harry das Gefühl bekam, er könnte in ihn hineinsehen. Und auf einmal gefiel ihm dieses Gefühl, denn dann hätte Draco sehen können, dass Harry ihn nun wirklich heiraten wollte.

Sanft legte er ihm einen Finger auf die Lippen. „Alles heute geschieht, weil es geschehen soll." Mit einem Lächeln verließ er das Zimmer.

, - ' - , - ' - ,

...to be continued...

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

* * *


	3. Teil 3

Nabend…

Ja, okay, ich schäme mich. Für gewöhnlich hatte ich es ja (zumindest in letzter Zeit) geschafft, recht regelmäßig zu posten. Diesmal hab ich es vergessen, ich gebe es zu. Aber hey, ich musst heute erst einmal eine **180min-Klausur** in Wirtschaftslehre hinter mich bringen, also bitte nicht zu sehr drauf haun. ::smile::

Zu dem Teil ist zu sagen... Tja, **die Frage ob ja oder nein**. Oder doch noch nicht? Na ja, ihr werdet es sehen. :o)

, - ' - , - ' - ,

Zur Story:

3/5

_Warning_: Slash – Lime

_Disclaimer_: s. Bio ;o)

, - ' - , - ' - ,

Finally...

**_Thank you..._**

**_- _**meiner _Beta Lilith35_

- _Ellie172_: Ich weiß, ich mache meinen Lesern nie die Freude eines sehr langen Pitels. Obwohl...man soll die Hoffnung ja nie aufgeben. ;)

- _Tarivi_: Manchmal möchte ich mir ja schon einbilden, dass ich geboren wurde, um dich zu beglücken. ;) ::knuddelmuff::

- _moonshine_: Ich hab noch gar kein Kanariensittich-Foto bekommen. :(

- _Angie_: Arrangierte Hochzeit? - Ja, das ist sie. Aber die Beteiligten kennen sich wenigstens etwas. :) Möchte ja kein Ehedrama schreiben.

- _lili_: Dass Draco OOC ist, hab ich angekündigt. Aber ich lieb ihn so einfach. ::entschuldigend guck::

- _Megchen_: Mein Twin. ::anschnuggel:: Danke für wieder mal zwei Reviews. Wir sehn uns viel zu selten. ::schnief::

- _tinkita_, _BlueStar84, moin und mrsgaladriel – auch Danköö_

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

* * *

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

Teil 3

, - ' - ,

**If you're asking... (3)**

Draußen wurden sie schon ungeduldig erwartet. Von den Bänken aus winkten immer wieder wie wild verschiedene Freundinnen Harry zu. Harry lächelte immer nur. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass es so viel Gäste sein würden.

Da kam Mrs. Weasley angelaufen. Sie trug ein Kostüm und dazu einen großen Hut mit langer Krempe. „Hallo ihr beiden.", grüßte sie und umrundete sie mit einem fachmännischen Blick. „Na, das nenne ich mal ordentlich gekleidet. Aber - oh, Moment. Darf ich?" Schon war sie eifrig dabei, Dracos Hemdkragen an der linken Seite glatt zu streichen.

Harry beobachtete sie schmunzelnd, schließlich wusste er, dass er selbst den Knick verursacht hatte.

Draco dagegen war sichtlich irritiert, dass Mrs. Weasley seine Kleidung richtete. Er warf Harry einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu, den der aber nur lächelnd erwiderte.

„So, perfekt."

„Danke, Mrs. Weasley.", sagte Harry.

„Ich hab dir gesagt, du sollst mich Molly nennen, Junge.", erklärte die Mutter seines besten Freundes und strich ihm eine Strähne aus der Stirn.

„Okay.", grinste Harry. „Aber jetzt, _Molly_, setz dich bitte hin, es geht gleich los."

„Rotzlöffel.", schmunzelte Mrs. Weasley und war schon wieder verschwunden.

Da machte Draco einen Schritt auf Harry zu. „Die gehört aber dahin.", meinte er und ließ die zuvor weggestrichene Strähne wieder in Harrys Stirn fallen.

Dieser lächelte nur. Auf einmal bekam er Magenflattern in Dracos Nähe. Vielleicht lag es aber auch daran, dass er am Morgen nicht viel gegessen hatte...

Im nächsten Moment bog Charlie Weasleys Frau und deren kleine Tochter um die Ecke. „Hallo ihr beiden.", grüßte sie. Dann stellte sie sich mit ihrem Kind neben einen der Steinpfosten des Eingangsportals und beugte sich zu ihr hinab. „Wenn ich dir ein Zeichen gebe, läufst du los, okay?", sagte sie zu ihrer Tochter.

Die Kleine nickte aufgeregt.

„Und solange bleibst du hier stehen und wartest."

Wieder nickte das Mädchen in dem mit Rüschen verzierten Kleidchen.

„Bis gleich.", sagte Courtney Weasley und richtete sich auf. Sie warf den jungen Männern noch einen Blick zu. „Gut seht ihr aus.", meinte sie grinsend.

„Danke.", grinste Harry zurück. „Sei nicht so streng mit Kimmi, sie ist erst knapp fünf."

„Hallo, Onkel Harry.", rief die Kleine da plötzlich, weil sie ihn nun erst entdeckt zu haben schien.

„Hallo Kim.", lächelte Harry und winkte der Kleinen zu.

„Wer ist das?", wollte das Mädchen wissen und zeigte auf Draco. Dabei schlenkerte sie so mit dem Blumenkörbchen, das sie am Arm hatte, dass ein Teil der Blütenblätter hinausfiel.

„Kim, pass auf.", mahnte Courtney und mit einem Blick auf Harry meinte sie: „Siehst du. Sie hat zu viel von ihrem Dad."

Harry schmunzelte. „Das ist Draco.", erklärte er dann Kim. „Draco werde ich gleich heiraten."

„Hallo Draco.", rief das Mädchen mit den roten Locken.

„Hallo Kim.", entgegnete der Blonde fröhlich und winkte ihr leicht zu.

„Gut, wir sehen uns dann. Bis gleich." Courtney zwinkerte den beiden zu und verschwand dann wieder im Kirchenschiff.

Die Kleine strahlte vor sich hin. „Onkel Harry?", rief sie da plötzlich wieder.

„Jaah?"

Kim kam auf Harry zugerannt und er hockte sich hinab.

„Liebst du Draco?", fragte das Mädchen gerade heraus.

Harry musste schmunzeln über so viel Unbefangenheit. „Soll ich dir ein Geheimnis verraten?"

Kim nickte wieder eifrig.

„Ja, ich liebe ihn.", flüsterte Harry ihr ins Ohr.

Die Kleine bekam vor Freude rote Ohren.

„So und nun geh wieder auf deinen Platz zurück."

Schon war Kim verschwunden.

Harry lächelte Draco an, dieser erwiderte das Lächeln aber nur unsicher.

„Du brauchst nicht nervös sein.", meinte Harry, obwohl er es selbst war und obendrein noch ahnte, dass Draco wegen Kims Frage verunsichert war. Er warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Oh, eine Minute haben wir noch. Da fällt mir ein, ich hab noch gar nicht..."

Aus einem plötzlichen Impuls heraus nahm er eine von Dracos Händen, sank vor ihm auf die Knie und blickte hinauf. „Draco, ich hätte das schon längst tun sollen..." sagte er ernst. „Aber ich hatte nicht die Möglichkeit. Und so frage ich dich halt erst jetzt, obwohl es ziemlich kurzfristig ist..." Ein Schmunzeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. „Ich frage dich nun, ob du mich heiraten willst."

Draco war sichtlich überrascht. Zudem begannen seine Hände zu zittern.

Langsam erhob sich Harry wieder und sah ihm in die Augen. Dracos Zögern verunsicherte ihn schrecklich, dabei konnte es ja nur etwas damit zu tun haben, dass er ihn so überrascht hatte. Harry befürchtete allerdings schon, dass er plötzlich nein sagte, jetzt, wo er sich selbst sicher geworden war, dass er Draco aus Zuneigung heiraten wollte.

Der Blonde blinzelte nun stark, unterbrach den Blickkontakt einen Moment und sah Harry dann doch wieder an. „Ja.", flüsterte er. „Ja, ich will dich heiraten."

Harry hielt seine Hände in beiden Händen, ihm wurde heiß und kalt gleichzeitig. Langsam neigte er sich zu Draco; er kam ihm entgegen...

Plötzlich ging das Orgelspiel los und die zwei schraken auseinander. Harry klopfte das Herz bis zum Hals, als er merkte, dass sie nun loslaufen sollten. Er warf Draco einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, der grinste aber nur und dann wollten sie gehen.

Da rief es auf einmal aus einer Bankreihe: „Kim, lauf endlich!"

Die zwei jungen Männer drehten sich um und sahen, wie das Mädchen im Rüschenkleid sie noch immer mit offenem Mund anstarrte.

„Kimmi, komm.", meinte Harry.

Schon rannte die Kleine los und verteilte dabei wie wild ihre Blumen auf dem dunklen Teppich, der im Gang bis zum Altar lag.

Die Gäste lachten leise.

Harry und Draco grinsten sich an und folgten ihr dann langsam.

„Margeriten.", murmelte Draco leise.

„Hm?", fragte Harry und lächelte gleichzeitig seinem besten Freund, der mit Hermine in der zweiten Reihe saß, zu.

„Ich liebe Margeriten.", antwortete Draco im Flüsterton.

„Ich auch.", meinte Harry und ihre Blicke trafen sich.

Dann waren sie vor dem Altar angekommen und traten die zwei Stufen hinauf, wo zwei Stühle für sie bereit standen.

„Setzt euch.", sagte der Priester freundlich und sie nahmen Platz.

Erst jetzt ließ Harry Dracos Hand wieder los.

„Wir haben uns heute hier zusammen gefunden, um diese beiden jungen Männer in ein neues Leben zu geleiten. Sie sind heute hierher gekommen, um sich ewige Treue zu schwören. Die Liebe ist unberechenbar, das wissen wir alle, doch wenn sich zwei Menschen für die Ehe entscheiden, wagen sie es und stellen sich der Versuchung entgegen. So glauben auch Draco und Harry, den Einzigen in ihrem Leben gefunden zu haben..."

Bei diesem Satz wandte Harry den Kopf nach links und blickte Draco an. Dieser griff vorsichtig nach seiner linken Hand und drückte sie. War das nun eine Antwort auf seine Frage? Und hatte er mit Draco den Einzigen gefunden, den er lieben wollte? Wieso war er sich eigentlich plötzlich sicher, dass er Draco liebte? Hatte er das Kim vorhin nicht einfach nur so zugeflüstert, damit sie wieder an ihren Platz ging? Aber warum hatte er ihm dann noch den Antrag gemacht? Und warum war er dann jetzt glücklich, weil Draco seine Hand hielt?

Nun begann der Priester, aus dem Leben der beiden Jungen zu erzählen. Dass sie sich seit der Schulzeit kannten, aber nie Freunde gewesen waren, dass sie zusammen gekämpft und gesiegt hatten, wie wundervoll es doch war, dass sie nun zusammen leben wollten...

Harry fragte sich, was Draco dachte und was auch all die anderen Anwesenden dachten. Glaubten sie, die Wahrheit zu kennen, warum sie hier saßen? Und was war bloß die Wahrheit? War es die plötzlich aufkeimende Liebe, die Sehnsucht nach Geborgenheit und Ruhe, oder war es doch die Zweckehe, von der sie in den letzten drei Wochen gesprochen hatten?

„Ich bitte euch nun, aufzustehen.", sagte der Priester zu ihnen und sie erhoben sich. „Und dann bitte ich auch die Trauzeugen hinauf."

Einen Augenblick später stand Ron neben Harry und Dumbledore neben Draco. Sie lächelten fröhlich

„Die Ringe, bitte.", wandte sich der Priester an Ron.

Dieser überreichte ein samtüberzogenes Kästchen, welches der Geistliche vorsichtig öffnete. „Draco und Harry haben sich entschieden, zum Zeichen ihrer Verbindung traditionell Ringe zu tragen.", verkündete er den Gästen. Dann übergab er das Kästchen an Draco.

Er nahm einen der beiden Ringe aus der Halterung und gab das Kästchen Dumbledore, bevor er Harry ansah.

Dieser reichte ihm langsam seine linke Hand und mit scheinbar nie enden wollender Sanftheit streifte Draco ihm den Silberring mit dem Streifen Mattsilber in der Mitte über den Ringfinger.

Harry nahm jede kleine Bewegung, jede Sekunde, in der sich ihre Finger berührten, in sich auf. Dann reichte Albus ihm das Kästchen; er war an der Reihe.

Vorsichtig löste er den anderen Ring aus dem Polster und betrachtete ihn einen Moment, bevor er Dracos Hand ergriff und ihn ihm zärtlich an den Finger steckte.

Danach hielten sie sich an den Händen fest, blickten sich in die Augen.

Harry genoss jede Minute und er weigerte sich nun zu glauben, dass Draco ihn nicht auch liebte.

„Nun, da die Ringe getauscht sind, frage ich euch, liebe Gemeindemitglieder: Hat irgendjemand einen Einspruch zu erheben gegen diese Ehe, die nun geschlossen werden soll und danach nie wieder gebrochen werden kann? Dann spreche er jetzt oder sei für alle Ewigkeit zum Schweigen verdammt."

Zu Harrys Entsetzen hörte er ein tiefes „Ja" hinter sich. Ungläubig drehte er sich um, wie auch alle Gäste es taten.

In der letzten Bankreihe war ein Mann aufgestanden, der nun mit hocherhobenem Zauberstab auf Draco deutete.

Dieser zuckte heftig zusammen, ein „Oh Gott, nein!", entfuhr ihm.

„Na, Draco, erkennst du mich wieder?", fragte der Fremde und lächelte widerwärtig.

Automatisch stellte sich Harry schützend vor Draco, seinen Zauberstab schon in der Hand. „Was wollen Sie?", rief er.

Der relativ große, aber unförmige Mann trat nun in den Gang. „Deinen kleinen Freund, da.", antwortete er.

„Sie werden ihn aber nicht kriegen.", erklärte Harry ohne Umschweife.

Der Fremde lachte schallend. „Ach ja? Potter, mach dich nicht lächerlich. Tritt zur Seite, ich bin nicht scharf drauf, dich auch noch umzulegen."

Harry blieb standfest. Dieser Kerl würde Draco kein Haar krümmen, nur über seine Leiche. „Sie kriegen ihn nicht.", wiederholte er stur.

„Spiel hier nicht den Helden!", rief der Todesser verärgert. „Und erzähl mir nichts von Liebe!"

„Sie würden Draco auch nicht bekommen, wenn ich ihn nicht lieben würde!", entgegnete Harry.

„Dir -", der Todesser deutete plötzlich drohend auf Dumbledore, „würde ich raten, dich nicht zu bewegen, sonst ist die ganze Kirche gleich ein Friedhof."

Albus hielt augenblicklich in seiner Bewegung inne.

Da begann plötzlich ein Kind zu weinen und rannte auf den Todesser zu. „Lass Onkel Harry in Ruhe.", schrie es.

Im gleichen Moment schallte es aus verschiedenen Mündern „Kim!", aber schon hatte sich der Todesser das strampelnde Mädchen geschnappt und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sie.

„So.", lachte er wieder. „Nun überlässt du mir Malfoy oder die Kleine ist dran."

Entsetzt starrte Harry auf das Mädchen in den Klauen des Todessers. Sie weinte herzzerreißend.

Da trat Draco hinter ihm vor. „Ist gut, lass sie gehen."

„Draco, nein!", rief Harry und war schon wieder vor ihm.

„Harry lass mich, du kannst -"

In diesem Moment hörten sie, wie jemand „Petrificus Totalus" brüllte.

Harry sah, wie der Todesser zusammenschnappte wie eine gespannte Klammer und Kim fallen ließ.

„Tutus Kim.", rief im selben Moment jemand anderes und das Mädchen sank sicher auf den Boden, bevor es von George Weasley geschnappt und in die Reihe gezogen wurde.

Ein dritter Zauberspruch erschallte und der Todesser war seinen Zauberstab los. Dieser befand sich nun in den Händen von Charlotta Longbottom, Neville Longbottoms Frau. Sie und ihr Mann standen mit erhobenen Zauberstäben im Eingangsportal.

Nun stürzte Dumbledore los und belegte den Todesser mit einem weiteren Zauber, bevor er ihn nach draußen transportierte...

, - ' - , - ' - ,

...to be continued...

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,


	4. Teil 4

Tagchen. :)

Jaah. ::hüpf:: Jetzt kommt mein **Lieblingsteil**. Aber nur, weil ich **ohnmächtig** werden würde. ::kicher::

Ich wünsch euch **ganz viel Spaß**, will heute gar nicht mehr dazu sagen.

Für all die, die ich bei meiner **Weihnachtsstory am Freitag** nicht mehr „sehe": Ich **wünsch euch Frohe Weihnachten und einen guten Rutsch**. Ich denke, das letzte Pitel gibt's im neuen Jahr. Mal schaun. :o)

, - ' - , - ' - ,

Zur Story:

4/5

_Warning_: Slash – Lime, OOC-Draco

_Disclaimer_: s. Bio ;o)

, - ' - , - ' - ,

Und noch...

**_Kekse für..._**

**_- _**meiner _Beta Lilith35_

- _Ellie172_: Okay, ich weiß, ich bin fies. Aber hey, das kann doch bei den beiden nicht so laufen wie bei anderen. Sie sind doch was Besonderes. ::smile::

- _Honigdrache_: Wie kommst du jetzt auf Severus? ::kicher::

- _moonshine_: Tja, der Todesser... Wer das ist, kommt nicht raus. So bin ich ja immer. -.- Aber man hat ja gemerkt, dass es ein alter Bekannter von Draco sein musste.

_- __NathalyaKiaraMcElwood_: Was für ein cooler Name. ::grinsel:: Jetzt, wo du es erwähnst... vielleicht hätte ich Draco entführen sollen. Dankö. P

- _Lauriel_: Na, was studieren wir denn? ;o) Draco bleibt auch OOC. :)

_- moin, LuckyShadow, comabeat, BlueStar84, Schnuckiputz_ und _Lara-Lynx._

Ich hoffe, dass meine Stammleser bzw. **meine Leuts**, die mir sonst immer treu sind, jetzt nicht anfangen, zu schludern. :(

Bis dann, liebe Grüße, LeakyC

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

* * *

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

Teil 4

, - ' - ,

Die Trauung wurde für fünfzehn Minuten unterbrochen.

Dumbledore veranlasste den Abtransport des Todessers durch Auroren des Ministeriums. Die Weasleys mussten erst einmal den Schock verarbeiten, dass das kleinste Familienmitglied beinahe einem Todesser zum Opfer gefallen wäre, und jeder Einzelne bedankte sich ausführlich bei den Longbottoms.

Harry begrüßte sie kurz und kehrte dann zu Draco zurück, der sich auf der Treppe vor dem Altar niedergelassen hatte.

„Hey."

„Hey." Draco lächelte matt.

„Kopf hoch.", meinte Harry. „Gleich geht's weiter."

„Das war kein gutes Omen, meinst du nicht auch?" Draco ließ den Kopf in die Hände sinken.

Harry legte ihm den Arm über die Schulter und zog ihn zu sich. „Hey. Draco, bitte. Sieh mich an."

Der Blonde hob den Kopf.

„Ich brauche dich.", flüsterte Harry.

Draco lehnte sich leicht zu ihm, fuhr mit seiner Hand über Harrys Knie, den Oberschenkel hinauf und wisperte: „Ich liebe dich."

Wieder spürte Harry die Spannung, die er auch empfunden hatte, nachdem er Draco den Antrag gemacht hatte. Er spürte schon Dracos Haut an seinen Fingerspitzen, als sie jemand unterbrach: „Na, aber doch nicht schon vorher."

Die zwei jungen Männer stoben auseinander, Harry ließ verzweifelt den Kopf hängen. Wann würde er Draco endlich küssen dürfen?

Hermine grinste sie verschmitzt an. „Geht gleich weiter, ihr könnt die Ausgangspositionen wieder einnehmen."

Harry seufzte, nickte dann aber lächelnd. Er reichte Draco die Hand und gemeinsam traten sie erneut vor den Altar.

„Bin ich froh, dass wir heute Abend Zeit für uns haben.", sagte er zu seinem Fast-Ehemann.

Da beugte sich Draco einfach nur zu ihm und küsste ihn auf die Schläfe. Automatisch schloss Harry die Augen und spürte die Wärme von Dracos Lippen noch, als sie schon längst wieder fort waren.

Als er die Augen öffnete, fiel ihm plötzlich etwas ein. „Wie wollen wir eigentlich heißen? Potter? Oder Malfoy? Oder einen Doppelnamen?"

„Ich würde mich geehrt fühlen, deinen Namen tragen zu dürfen.", antwortete Draco so aufrichtig, dass Harry ganz schwindelig wurde.

Er nahm Dracos linke Hand, betrachtete einen Moment lang den schimmernden Ring und hob die Hand dann an seine Lippen.

Kaum hatte er die Hand wieder freigegeben, trat der Priester erneut vor sie. „Können wir fortfahren?"

„Ich denke schon.", antwortete Draco und sah sich um.

Alle Gäste hatten wieder Platz genommen und warteten gespannt auf den Hauptteil der Zeremonie.

Der Priester räusperte sich. „Nun gut, ich hoffe, alle anderen unter euch mögen dieser Ehe ihren Segen geben." Er schwieg einen Moment und als niemand Einspruch einlegte, fuhr er fort: „Nun bitte ich dich, Draco Malfoy, sprich mir nach: Ich, Draco Thomas Malfoy..."

„Ich, Draco Thomas Malfoy...", wiederholte der Blonde und Harry hatte das Gefühl, seine Stimme wieder ein wenig zittern zu hören. Sanft drückte er seine Hand, die er seit dem Kuss noch immer hielt.

„...Sohn von Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy..."

„...Sohn von Narcissa und Lucius Malfoy..." Dracos Ton wurde leicht bitter.

„...schwöre, dass ich Harry James Potter..."

„...schwöre, dass ich Harry James Potter..."

Draco wandte den Kopf und sah nun nicht mehr den Priester, sondern Harry an.

„...in Liebe und Treue beistehen werde..."

„...in Liebe und Treue beistehen werde..."

„...bis in alle Ewigkeit."

„...bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Harrys Magen verkrampfte sich vor lauter Glück und er musste sich räuspern, bevor auch er der Aufforderung des Priesters nachkommen konnte.

„Ich, Harry James Potter..."

„Ich, Harry James Potter..."

„...schwöre, dass ich Draco Thomas Malfoy..."

„...schwöre, dass ich Draco Thomas Malfoy..."

„...in Liebe und Treue beistehen werde..."

„...in Liebe und Treue beistehen werde..."

„...bis in alle Ewigkeit."

„...bis in alle Ewigkeit."

Nicht eine einzige Sekunde riss ihr Blick ab, während Harry sein Versprechen gab. Jedes einzelne Wort hallte durch seinen Kopf, jede einzelne Silbe war von Grund auf ehrlich gemeint. Und Harry hatte das Gefühl, Draco wusste das, denn er blinzelte wieder.

„Nun bitte ich euch, an den Altar zu treten, um euren Bund zu schließen."

Der Priester machte ihnen Platz und die beiden jungen Männer traten vor den Altar, auf dem ein goldener Kelch stand, in den man roten Wein gegossen hatte. Daneben lag ein goldenes Tablett mit einem weißen Tuch und darauf eine kleine, goldene Nadel.

Harry blickte Draco an, dieser lächelte gequält, als er ihm seinen kleinen rechten Finger hinhielt. „Sei vorsichtig."

Harry schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf und auch in der ersten Reihe wurde leise gelacht, danach getuschelt.

Sachte knetete Harry Dracos Fingerspitze ein wenig, um die Blutzufuhr anzuregen. Dann nahm er die Nadel und stach blitzschnell in die Fingerkuppe. Sofort bildete sich ein kleiner Bluttropfen.

Der Priester hielt den Kelch mit zwei Händen, bis Draco den Bluttropfen hinein fallen ließ, dann murmelte er etwas auf Latein.

Auf Dracos Fingerkuppe bildete sich ein neuer Bluttropfen und Harry saugte für einen kurzen Moment an der Fingerspitze. Er hatte dies ohne nachzudenken getan, einfach weil er es wollte. Als er den Blutgeschmack auf der Zunge hatte, erfüllte es ihn auf sonderbare Weise mit einem Glücksgefühl, das er nicht beschreiben konnte.

Als er den Finger freigab und aufsah, war er überrascht von Dracos Blick, der ihn mit Faszination, Liebe und einer nicht zu leugnenden Ergebenheit beobachtete. Harry fiel es schwer, unter diesem Blick nicht schwach zu werden.

Schnell übergab er die Nadel an sein Gegenüber und reichte ihm gleich noch die Hand.

Draco war deutlich zögerlicher in seinem Tun.

„Stich zu, ich werd's überleben.", lächelte Harry.

Im nächsten Moment fühlte er, wie sich die goldene Nadelspitze in seinen Finger bohrte und schon wieder verschwand. Sogleich bildete sich auch bei ihm ein Bluttropfen, den er, während Draco weiterhin seine Hand hielt, in den Kelch fallen ließ.

Erneut murmelte der Priester etwas, dann stellte er den Kelch auf den Altar zurück und bat die zwei jungen Männer, zu ihren Plätzen zurück zu gehen.

Mit dem Rücken zu ihnen beschwor er auf Latein den Inhalt des Kelches, damit Harry und Draco von dem Moment, in dem sie aus dem Kelch tranken, für immer aneinander gebunden waren.

Harry saugte noch immer an seiner eigenen Fingerkuppe, bis Draco ihm ein Taschentuch reichte. „Danke." Er lächelte.

„Sorry.", murmelte Draco.

„Was denn? Ich hatte schon immer die Veranlagung, zu verbluten.", grinste der Dunkelhaarige.

Da wandte sich der Priester ihn wieder zu und reichte zuerst Draco den Kelch.

Draco nahm einen Schluck und gab den Kelch zurück.

Der Priester murmelte erneut.

Harry hätte gern gewusst, mit welchem Zauber sie aneinander gebunden wurden, doch das war nun unwichtig. Er bekam den Kelch und nahm seinen Schluck.

Nachdem der Geistliche auch für ihn den Zauber ausgesprochen hatte, stellte er den Kelch zurück und rief dann laut in die Kirche hinein: „Amoris, Fidelitatis, Salutis!"

Harry lief ein Schauer über den Rücken, als die Gemeinde diese Worte im Chor wiederholte.

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann sagte der Priester: „Ihr dürft euch nun küssen."

Gerade jetzt kam es unerwartet für Harry und er war unsicher. Sie hatten zwei so wunderschöne Augenblicke gehabt, die sie nicht nutzen konnten, und nun sollten sie ihren ersten Kuss vor allen genießen?

Doch er hatte keine Zeit mehr, sich Gedanken zu machen. Draco griff sanft nach seinem Kinn und sah ihn an. „Endlich.", grinste er frech und im nächsten Moment spürte Harry seinen samtweichen Mund.

Dracos Hand fuhr in seinen Nacken und Harry legte seine Hände an Dracos Taille.

Er spürte, wie Draco leicht den Mund öffnete, sein Zunge über seine Lippen gleiten ließ. Willig öffnete er ihm die Tore in sein Reich, genoss jede Sekunde als wären es die letzten. Dabei waren es die ersten... Und er vergaß sich, alles außen herum, ließ sich ganz in diesem Kuss versinken, in dem auch Draco unterzugehen scheinen wollte.

Doch dann realisierte Harry plötzlich wieder, wo er war, und brach den Kuss sanft ab. Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, sah er, dass Dracos Augen glänzten, seine Wangen leicht gerötet waren. Selten hatte er einen solch aufreizenden Anblick gehabt und er lächelte lüstern.

Da biss sich Draco auch noch leicht auf die Unterlippe. Doch bevor Harry die Beherrschung verlor, räusperte sich der Priester und bat sie, Platz zu nehmen.

Nun folgte noch die Einsegnung.

„Seien alle großen und mächtigen Zauberer mit euch, beschützen mögen sie euch in allen Zeiten, guten wie in schlechten und mögen sie dafür sorgen, dass eure Liebe ewiglich bestehen bleibt."

Dann war die Zeremonie auch schon beendet.

Hand in Hand verließen Draco und Harry nach dem Priester den Altar und schritten durch den Gang nach draußen vor die Kirche. Ihre Gäste folgten ihnen langsam.

Harry atmete tief ein. Es war geschafft. Nun war er verheiratet. Bevor die ersten Gratulanten auf sie einstürmen konnten, zog er schnell noch einmal Draco an sich und küsste ihn. „Wer weiß, wann ich das nächste Mal dazu komme.", meinte er und zog eine leidende Miene.

Der Blonde strich ihm mit einem verträumten Blick über die Wange. „Ich freu mich auf heute Abend."

„Entschuldigung.", wurden sie da unterbrochen.

Beide sahen sie den nun wieder neben ihnen stehenden Geistlichen an.

„Ich wollte euch noch gratulieren, bevor der große Sturm losbricht."

Er schüttelte jedem die Hand und meinte dann noch: „Im Übrigen habe ich selten ein so süßes Pärchen wie euch erlebt. Wenn alle so viel Händchen halten würden, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass manch eine Liebe länger als bis in den Tod hält."

Prompt wurden beide jungen Männer rot.

„Nein, versteht mich nicht falsch, selten hatte ich so viel Freude bei einer Trauung.", erklärte der ältere Mann lächelnd. „Viel Glück euch beiden." Damit ging er.

Harry und Draco blickten sich einen Moment lang verwirrt an, dann wurden sie aber von den ersten Gratulanten überrannt.

Zuerst stürmten natürlich die Weasleys auf sie ein. Ron ließ Hermine gerade noch den Vortritt, ging aber als Erster auf Draco zu.

Hermine wartete einen Augenblick, bis ihr Freund bei ihr war, dann meinte sie zu Harry: „Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass er der Richtige für dich ist."

Harry zog automatisch die Augenbrauen zusammen.

Da fasste Hermine Draco an der Hand und zog ihn zu sich. Sie musterte ihn ausführlich und sagte dann grinsend: „Aber das ist er augenscheinlich." Und mit einem Blick auf Ron fügte sie noch hinzu: „Außerdem, wer würde sich so ein Prachtexemplar schon entgehen lassen?!"

Draco sah Harry irritiert an, der aber nur kopfschüttelnd grinste und Hermine dann noch mal umarmte, bevor er die nächsten Gäste an die Reihe ließ.

, - ' - , - ' - ,

...to be continued...

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,


	5. Teil 5

Sooo... Hallo und herzlich **Willkommen zum letzten Teil**. Schon wieder ein Ende. Na, zum Glück lass ich nur selten jemanden streben. ;)

Lesen wir erst mal und dann... ::smile::

, - ' - , - ' - ,

Zur Story:

5/5

_Warning_: Slash – Lime, OOC-Draco

_Disclaimer_: s. Bio ;o)

, - ' - , - ' - ,

Und schon wieder ein letztes Mal...

**_danke und Bonbons an..._**

**_- _**meiner _Beta Lilith35_

_- Schnuckiputzi_: Apfelkuchen? Noch warm? Mit Sahne? ::schmatz:: Für mich immer. ::strahl::

_- Crazy-Anime_: Noch ein Franze-Hasser. ::freudestrahl::

- _Ellie172_: Okay, ich weiß jetzt nicht so genau, ob ich beleidigt sein soll oder nicht. Von dir dachte ich ja eigentlich immer, dass du meine Bio liest... Na ja, ich darf dich beruhigen, es gibt einen – na ja, zumindest einen Ansatz für eine Fortsetzung. Und ich denk, da ich sie liebe, wird sie auch ein Ende finden. Wenn ich in hundert Jahren wieder Zeit zum Schreiben finde. -.-

- _BlueStar84: _Nun… Das mit dem Kelch und dem Blut... Viele der Harry Potter-Fans glauben, dass das Blut des anderen dich mit ihm verbindet. Deswegen... Ich glaub, ich hätt das erläutern sollen, aber ich bin eben davon ausgegangen, dass man und frau es wissen. :)

_- moonshine, Angie, teufelchennetty _(noch neu auf die letzte Minute? – hi :)!), _Pitvansee, Isabelle de Lioncourt_ und _Babsel_ (auch mal wieder da? :P)

Bis gleich... :o)

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

* * *

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

**Teil 5**

, - ' - ,

Es war gegen Mitternacht, als sich die Reihen der Gäste langsam leerten. Sie winkten Harry und Draco nur zu, weil diese sich nun für die letzten langsamen Stücke auf die Tanzfläche zurückgezogen hatten. Eigentlich waren sie beide zum Umfallen müde, doch nachdem sie den Eröffnungstanz gegeben hatten, waren sie nicht mehr zusammen in die Situation gekommen.

Nun tanzten sie eng aneinander geschmiegt, drehten sich mehr oder minder im Kreis und genossen die Zweisamkeit.

Dracos Kopf lag auf Harrys linker Schulter, seine Hand auf der rechten, sie hatten die Augen geschlossen und bewegten sich leicht im Rhythmus, manchmal aber auch nur nach dem Takt zweier Liebenden.

Irgendwann hob Draco aber den Kopf an. „Lass uns nach Hause gehen, ich möchte ein bisschen mit dir allein sein."

Harry konnte diesen Wunsch sehr gut nachvollziehen. Sanft löste er sich von seinem frischangetrauten Mann und zog ihn an der Hand zum Tisch, an dem Professor Dumbledore mit Professor McGonagall und Professor Sprout gerade mal wieder über einen Witz lachte.

„Entschuldigung. Albus, wir möchten nach Hause. Würdest du für uns die Runde schließen?"

Der Direktor nickte. „Geht nur. Es war ein langer Tag."

Das junge Paar lächelte dankbar.

„Ich hoffe, euch gefällt die Wohnung, die wir ausgesucht haben.", meinte Dumbledore und überreichte ihnen jeweils einen Haustürschlüssel.

„Was -? Ich meine, wir haben doch -" Harry war sprachlos.

„Nun ja, ihr sollt in Sicherheit gebracht werden, das heißt also auch, dass ihr umziehen müsst. Und wir dachten, das wäre ein schönes Geschenk, eine Wohnung. Sie hat einen riesigen Balkon und einen Wahnsinnsausblick!", erklärte Minerva McGonagall.

„Wenn ihr sie nicht wollt, ich nehme sie sofort.", grinste Professor Sprout.

„Ihr macht mich ganz fertig.", meinte Draco da plötzlich schmunzelnd.

„Das ist unser Job als Lehrer.", grinste Dumbledore zurück. „Und die Hauptsache ist, ihr freut euch."

„Das tun wir, keine Sorge.", versicherte der Blonde. „Solange ihr nur schon wenigstens ein Bett in der phantastischen Wohnung untergebracht habt."

„Draco.", sagte Harry entrüstet.

„Was denn?", fragte der. „Ich bin todmüde."

„Wir verstehen schon. Na los, trollt euch.", meinte McGonagall in mütterlichem Ton.

„Ist gut. Danke schön.", erwiderte Harry, dann zog Draco ihn mit zur Garderobe. „Danke für alles!", rief er noch durch den Raum, erhielt daraufhin noch ein paar Zurufe, bevor er sein Jackett in Empfang nahm und mit Draco zusammen in ihre neue Wohnung apparierte.

, - ' - ,

„Die Wohnung ist der helle Wahnsinn!", meinte Harry, als er sich eine halbe Stunde später das Jackett wieder auszog und über den Stuhl neben dem Kleiderschrank schmiss.

„Du auch.", raunte Draco in sein Ohr und umfing ihn von hinten.

Harry genoss seufzend die schmetterlingsgleichen Küsse, die Draco auf seinem Hals verteilte. Doch bevor er ihm verfiel, wollte er noch schnell duschen. „Ich bin in nicht mal drei Minuten zurück, versprochen." Damit löste er sich von seinem Geliebten und eilte ins Bad nebenan.

Als er sauber, aber noch mir tropfnassen Haaren nach doch vier Minuten (alles hatte er gefunden, nur nicht die Handtücher!) zurückkam, war Draco nicht mehr im Zimmer.

„Draco?", rief er.

„Komme.", kam die Antwort den Flur entlang und schon erschien der Blonde mit einem Tablett wieder im Zimmer. „Guck mal, die haben einfach an alles gedacht. Sogar ne Flasche Champus haben sie uns dagelassen."

Harry ließ sich an der Bettkante nieder und sah ihm dabei zu, wie er das Tablett auf dem Nachttisch verstaute und dann zum Kleiderschrank eilte, um sich zu entkleiden.

Das kam nicht in Frage! Den ganzen Tag hatte Harry sich auf nichts so sehr gefreut wie diesen Moment. „Hey, komm her."

Mit schon halb geöffnetem Hemd trat Draco vor ihn und blickte auf ihn hinab.

Harry zog das Hemd gänzlich aus der Hose und knöpfte es langsam von unten her auf. Als er endlich den letzten Knopf geöffnet hatte, stürzte er sich gierig auf Dracos Bauch. Überall verteilte er heiße Küsse, bis der andere sich in seine Haare krallte und leise stöhnte.

Dann öffnete Harry auch die Hose, ließ sie langsam hinab gleiten, strich genüsslich über Dracos Po und ließ die ganze Hitze des anderen Körpers auf sich überfließen.

Nachdem sich Draco aus seiner Hose freigestrampelt hatte, nahm er ihn an der Hand und rutschte langsam und dabei das Badehandtuch verlierend, auf dem Bett nach hinten. Draco folgte ihm, seine Augen hafteten auf seinem Körper.

Der Blonde ließ sich auf ihm nieder. „Hat dir schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du wunderschön bist?"

Harry konnte nur mit dem Kopf schütteln, so sehr freute er sich über diesen Satz, der aus Dracos Mund so gar nicht kitschig oder übertrieben klang.

Zärtlich streichelte über den Rücken des anderen. „Ich fass das noch gar nicht.", sagte er leise. Er suchte Dracos linke Hand und betrachte seinen und Dracos Ring. „Meiner.", wisperte er.

„Deiner.", sagte Draco fest und küsste ihn sanft. „Weißt du, was mich Hermine vorhin gefragt hat?", wollte er dann von Harry wissen.

Der Dunkelhaarige schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ob wir Kinder wollen."

Beide grinsten.

„Sie hatte schon ein bisschen zuviel Sekt, glaub ich.", meinte Draco dann.

„Na ja, aber vielleicht ist es in der Tat irgendwann eine Überlegung wert.", entgegnete Harry.

„Möglicherweise...", erwiderte Draco nachdenklich. „Sie meinte, wir könnten ja eins adoptieren."

„Wäre ne Möglichkeit.", stimmte Harry zu.

„Ich will aber..." Draco sah Harry fest in die Augen. „...wenn dann nur eins von dir."

Sein Mann blickte ihn überrascht an.

„Aber das hat Zeit.", erklärte Draco lächelnd. „Nun lass uns erst mal das hier ausprobieren." Er griff nach einem Fläschchen mit einer blauen Flüssigkeit, das neben dem Champagner auf dem Nachtschrank stand.

„Was ist das?", fragte Harry.

„Ist von Snape.", antwortete Draco. „'Für gemeinsame Stunden, alles Liebe, Severus' steht da."

„Offensichtlich hat er es vorher selbst ausprobiert.", grinste Harry.

„Noch ein Grund mehr, der Sache zu trauen."

„Meinst du nicht auch...", sagte Harry und nahm Draco das Fläschchen weg, „dass wir es heute auch ohne schaffen?"

Einen Moment lang blickte Draco nachdenklich drein. „Hast Recht.", stimmte er dann zu.

Harry legte ihm eine Hand in den Nacken und zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter. „Draco Thomas Potter, wie das klingt...", murmelte er.

„Ich liebe dich."

' - , - ' - , - ' - , - '

_If you're asking if I need you_

_the answer is forever,_

_If you're asking if I'll leave you_

_the answer is never,_

_If you're asking what I value_

_the answer is you,_

_If you're asking if I love you_

_the answer is I do._

' - , - '

**- Ende – **

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

* * *

, - ' - , - ' - , - ' - , - ' - ,

Soo... zum zweiten. :) Das war's. Ich hoffe, es hat euch gefallen und wenn ich es irgendwann schaffe und sie beendet habe, lest ihr auch die Fortsetzung? Bis dahin dürft und könnt ihr gerne **rätseln**, was da wohl kommen wird. ::smile:: Ich war mal **fasziniert von der Idee**, die da drin steckt, mittlerweile schreib ich es nicht mehr mit so viel Elan – hab ja auch keine Zeit... -.- Na ja, aber wenn sie rauskommt – ihr kennt mich – an Enthusiasmus wird's nicht mangeln. ::grinsel::

Bis dahin... wir sehn uns sicher irgendwo. Tüdelü und ::wink::

LeakyC


End file.
